Egocentric
by BobSince1934
Summary: Don't ever call Sara Quin egocentric.


Once again Sara was the only one not enjoying herself. It had been another fantastic night on tour and everyone was celebrating except for Sara. Tegan couldn't help but notice how unenthusiastic her sister was. The tour was almost over. Everyone was trying to get in their last nights of fun. "Why so down?" Tegan asked her.

"I'm just not in a good mood, Tegan."

"Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Tegan said referring to Sara's snotty tone.

"Great," Sara huffed, "Now I'm a bitch too." She walked off, leaving behind a very confused Tegan who was just tipsy enough not to care and decided to find Hayley instead.

She found Hayley alone at the bar. "Hey," she greeted her.

"Hey!" Hayley seemed happy to see her. "What's up?"

Tegan sat on one of the tiny stools next to her. "Ah, Sara's just being a bitch."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

Hayley shrugged. Normally when either one of them was in a bad mood it was because they had gotten into a fight, but Hayley didn't mention this. She let Tegan think whatever she want.

"She's just having a bad day or something."

"Aw. Let's go cheer her up." Tegan was against the idea. If Sara was going to make everyone else miserable, she deserved to be miserable herself, but Tegan couldn't say no to sweet, little Hayley, always eager to do the right thing.

Sara was at the end of the bar downing shots of rum while also nursing a gin and tonic. Both Hayley and Tegan could tell she was drunk before they even got close enough to talk to her. They sat down on either side of her. Hayley's face was warm and inviting with a smile plastered on it, hoping her friendliness would encourage Sara to talk about her problems. Tegan on the other hand was still a little grumpy from before and just hoped Sara wouldn't get bitchy again.

Sara flagged down the bartender and ordered another shot, she would need it if she was going to put up with these two all night.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked caringly.

Sara scoffed. "Really? You're concerned?" She was tired of being around Hayley already. Sara ditched the two to go to the bathroom.

Like any caring friend (of the same sex), Hayley followed Sara, and Tegan, with nothing better to do, followed Hayley.

As Sara exited the stall, the three met again. Sara tried to push her way past them to the door, but Hayley refused to move. Hayley may be tiny, but she was strong and Sara probably couldn't have gotten passed both Hayley and Tegan with brute strength alone.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Hayley asked again.

"I saw that interview you two did with Lindsey."

"The afterellen one?"

"What about it?"

"You fucking said I was egocentric!" Sara yelled at Hayley.

"You kind of are," Tegan agreed.

"Shut the fuck up, Tegan! I'm _not _egocentric."

"Look," Hayley started. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're just . . . you know, really into yourself sometimes. You have high self-esteem."

Hayley was proud of her justification, but Sara's anger skyrocketed. "Oh, yeah. I'm _so _egocentric! All I care about is myself! You could get hit by a bus right now and I wouldn't even care! As long as _I'm _okay!" Hayley cowered behind Tegan just a little. "I'm so fucking egocentric that I'm going to quit the band and go solo!" Tegan flinched despite Sara's sarcastic tone. "And you probably think that that's why I don't have a girlfriend, right? I'm so egocentric that I could never like anyone but myself. I wouldn't want to date anyone but myself. In fact, I probably want to have sex with myself all the time too, eh? And since I can't do that I'd probably want to have sex with Tegan because she's the closest thing to myself! I just fuck Tegan all the time so I can get off on myself! Is that what you think Hayley?" Hayley didn't answer. "I guess that's a 'yes' then. I'll show you how fucking egocentric I am!" Sara grabbed Tegan by her blazer, pushed her against the nearest wall and planted one on her.

Tegan freaked out, protesting with muffled moans. Hayley didn't know how to react. She stood in the same spot, mouth agape. Tegan tried to push Sara off her, but Sara too was stronger than she looked. She used her biceps to keep Tegan pinned to the wall. Sara continued to kiss Tegan until she ran out of breath. She lowered her guard and Tegan succeeded in getting off the wall and tried to slip away, but Sara grabbed Tegan's wrist before she could make it out of the bathroom.

"Sara," Hayley stumbled. "You're overreacting."

"You're shocked? I thought this was what you thought of me."

"No! I - "

"So you'd really be surprised if I took Tegan back to the hotel, fucked her and thought of myself?"

"Sara," Hayley started. "Just calm down. I'm sorry for what I said. I think we should just go back to the hotel and sleep this off. Let's just forget about this whole thing. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll go back to the hotel." Sara was still drunk and pissed. She had plans of her own, and those plans didn't involve releasing Tegan. Sara kept a grip on Tegan's arm even as the three walked back to the hotel in the chilly, night air. The heating of the hotel didn't fully warm their bones until they stepped into the elevator. All three had rooms on the fourth floor. In fact, their rooms were right next to each other. They occupied rooms 4750, 4752, and 4754. Hayley was happy to have her own room as opposed to having to share a smelly tour bus with four guys. Tegan tried to unlock the door to her room, but Sara pulled her away from the door and unlocked the door to her own suite. Hayley watched in amazement as Sara pulled Tegan into the room and kissed her.

"You're actually going to have sex with her?"

"I told you I was going to prove to you how egotistical I was." Sara slammed the door without another word, leaving a very shocked Hayley in the hallway.

She figured this was all some kind of joke. She didn't think that they were actually going to have sex. Sara must've just made it look like they were to get her point across.

Wrong.

Soon after Hayley entered her suite, she began hearing noise, strange noises, noises she'd never thought she'd hear, groans and moans, and it was clear where they were coming from. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that Tegan and Sara were having sex behind the paper-thin wall that separated their rooms. It was rough sex too. Sara still seemed to be pissed off and she was taking out her anger on Tegan by pounding her head against the headboard again and again and again. Tegan's groans sounded like they were coming from a dying animal. It sounded more like they were in the middle of a fight to the death instead of a heated exchange. Had Hayley not know what was going on, she probably would've called the front desk to ask security to intervene.

Sleep was difficult for Hayley to find, for the noises lasted a good hour or so and being traumatized doesn't help anyone become drowsy. All Hayley could do was drink a glass of water and take a couple of aspirin to help prevent her from having a hangover tomorrow.

The next morning was hurried and rushed as everyone tried to gather all of their belongings from their rooms and carry them back to the buses. They had to leave early if they were going to get to that night's venue in time. Hayley ran into Tegan and Sara in the lobby, each carrying their own suitcase. She stopped them to talk. "Last night was crazy, huh?" She had hoped to make amends with Sara and let her know that everything was okay between them and they should go back to being friends.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I was _wasted_. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I feel like shit." Sara obviously had the hangover Hayley had managed to avoid. "I'll catch you later. I really have to get my stuff on the bus."

"Do you remember last night?" Hayley asked Tegan.

"Every detail," Tegan said, watching her sister's from walk away with a dreamy look in her eyes

.


End file.
